The Fox: Origins
by KitsuneChuy
Summary: Stuck in the middle of an unfamiliar world without his memories, Naruto struggles to find out who he his in an endless world of possibilities. but lingering in the shadows is a darkness that threatens to swallow not just his world but others as well. can Naruto fight this darkness or will he two be its prey. cant tell you for sure but he's bound to have some fun along the way.
1. Chapter 1: a Fox in Ostagar

**Ok so this is a new story that i thought up while i was daydreaming during my off time. It's a crossover between Dragon age and Naruto but later I'm going to add something special. So, I'm writing this during the week between school and my job so I'm trying to limit myself between 4,000 - 5,000 words and I'm going to publish them every Friday so cool. So, enjoy the story oh also if you have any tips about writing in general I'm open I might not follow but they will be considered.**

Our world is built on the backs of legends and myths, stories of heroes and heroines achieving remarkable things against all odds. I should know I have written a few myself. But this story is one of my favorites and I can guarantee from firsthand experience that every bit of it is true. But before I begin let me warn you this is not a tale for the faint of heart. For those who are set in their ways or those who have closed their minds to new extraordinary possibilities. Because this story will have you questioning the very beliefs that your hearts are set upon as well the foundation that are very civilization rests upon. If so then I suggest you leave and never think of this story again but if you do choose to stay prepare to have the very world around you change. You see this story is one of love and loss, war and peace. It has witches and dragons, demons and spirits. This is a story of death as well as new beginnings and it all begins with a charming scoundrel. This is the Fox

-Chapter 1 the Fox in Ostagar-

The sound of soldiers training filled the ruined halls of the old Tevinter fortress of Ostagar. two travelers walked towards a large bridge leading to the king's camp. the first traveler was an older man with black hair tied into a bun and a full Beard that framed his wrinkled face, he wore silver and blue armor with a griffin motif engraved into its shoulder and both a longsword and a dagger that were sheathed on his back. The second traveler was a handsome man with shoulder length blond hair, whiskered cheeks and a large black wide-brimmed hat. he wore a long black leather Coat, dark brown leather pants and boots and a broadsword with an ornate basket hilt strapped to his waist.

"So, this is Ostagar, looks like crap" the blonde said in a cheery tone.

"Yes, well it's not odd for old Tevinter structures to be nothing but ruins" said the older man.

"Yes, but it's odd for someone to make those ruins the base camp of their army" the Blonde replied as he tapped his knuckles against one of the stone walls as if expecting it fall over.

"The walls are sturdier than they look Naruto" said the older man as he watched the blonde's action.

"oh, I bet" Naruto muttered as they started to walk towards a long bridge. "So, Duncan" Naruto asked getting the older man's attention "why exactly are the darkspawn surfacing here of all places" god he hated swamps they were always so fucking humid that you could hardly breath.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely they would move the battlefield to some place sunnier" Duncan said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I thought you were a grey warden not a jester" snorted out the blonde.

"Yes, well it makes it kinda hard to get through the life of a grey warden without some sense of humor".

"Yea yea, whatever old man" Naruto said as they walked closer towards the bridge his face slightly scrunched up in confusion.

"Something on your mind Naruto" Duncan asked when he noticed the look on the blond's face.

"What does the joining involve exactly, you keep mentioning it but never go into depth" asked Naruto making Duncan sigh slightly.

"I can't really tell you Naruto it has to be kept secret until the actual ritual" said Duncan.

"And why exactly" Naruto asked.

"We'll all I can say is that you will understand when you take the Joining" Duncan said cryptically but Naruto didn't have time to ponder on his words when they both spotted a man approaching them dressed in golden armor with two Knight escorting him.

"Is that" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it is the king" confirmed Duncan.

"Ho there Duncan" said the king.

"King Cailen I didn't expect a-" Duncan began to say before the king interrupted him.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun" Cailen said finishing Duncan's sentence with a grin.

"Not if i can help it your majesty" said Duncan as he tilted his head in a slight bow.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" said the king cheerfully "The other wardens told me you have found another promising recruit, I take it this is he"

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty" said Duncan getting ready to introduce Naruto

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all. Ho their friend! Might i know your name" the king asked and Naruto took his hat off to reveal a scarlet red bandana tide on top of his head and gave a bow

"Capitan Naruto Uzumaki of the Vixen, at your service" Naruto said introduce himself.

"Pleased to meet you, the grey wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers, and i for one, am glad to help them. Are you by any chance apart of the Raiders of the Waking Sea" the king asked with excitement in his voice.

"Well i was your majesty, but I left after there was a... change in leadership that i didn't agree with" Naruto explained trying to be as vague as possible.

"Amazing, you will have to tell me all about your adventures sometime. Sadly, we have a war to attend to right know but maybe sometime after. Until then allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar, the wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks" said the King.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"Know I'm sorry to cut this short, but i should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies" said the blonde king.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be hear in less than a week" Duncan quickly added before the king had a chance to leave.

"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory. We won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." spoke the king with confidence in his voice.

"It sounds like things against the Darkspawn are going well" said Naruto slightly surprised he had heard of darkspawn and the destruction they caused but never actually seen them.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight there are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an Archdemon." spoke Cailen.

"Disappointed your Majesty" asked Duncan.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled grey wardens against a tainted god! But i suppose this will have to do." he said slightly disappointed. "i must go before Loghain sends out a search party. farewell, grey wardens!" he finished then left to join Loghain.

"What the king said is true they've won several battles against the darkspawn here" said Duncan but something in his voice let Naruto know otherwise.

"he didn't seem like he was taking these blighted creatures seriously" said the blond captain as he stared at the back of the blond king's head

"True, despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to ought to number us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But i can't ask the king to act solely on my feeling" said Duncan.

"The we should move quickly if we want to get things done" Naruto sighed out as he looked up into the morning sky his face had a contemplative look on it.

"Yes, we should proceed with the ritual tonight" said Duncan.

"In truth I would rather have something strong to drink" Naruto muttered.

"Hahaha, I agree. Although we have until tonight to begin the ritual" Duncan said, "The ritual is brief but some preparation is required, we must begin soon".

"So, let's get going" said Naruto.

"Alright, feel free to explore the camp here as you wish." he said to Naruto as they started to walk across the bridge towards the direction of the king's camp.

"All i ask is that you do not leave it for the time being there's another grey warden in the camp by the name of Alistair seek him out sometime today and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits. Until then I have business I must attend to. You can find me at the grey warden tent if you need to." he said as he left, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

"Well he said explore the camp, were ever shall i go first" Naruto said as he pulled a bottle of Rum from his coat "hello darling" he said to the bottle as he opened it with a loud pop and took a swig.

"Hail, you must be the grey warden recruit that Duncan brought" an overly friendly guard said. he was stationed on the end of the bridge where he was heading. Overly friendly was good they tended to reveal a lot of information without much trouble.

"Yes, I am, pleasure to meet you" Naruto greeted his gloved hand outstretched.

"You to, this place hasn't seen such bustle in centuries, I'll wager. Need a hand getting anywhere" the guard said as he returned the handshake.

"Could you tell me a bit about Ostagar, I've been curious since i stepped foot here" Naruto said making conversation. It was always a good idea to get people like him talking, that's how the good stuff tends to slip out.

"Used to be a fortress, long time ago, so i understand, back in the days when the wilders used to invade the lowlands. You were just on the eastern side of the ruin, the tower of Ishal is there. But Teyrn Loghain's closed it off until the battle. This side is the king's camp. We got the Grey wardens here, the Circle of Magi, the Chantry…. You can't swing a dead cat without hitting somebody important" he said.

'So, all the VIPs were here interesting' Naruto noted yet cringing at the dead cat thing 'Fereldan metaphors are so weird.' he thought

"I'm looking for the grey warden Alistair" asked Naruto.

"Try heading north. I think he was sent with a message to the mages" answered the guard.

"Thank you, also again I don't want to take too much of your time but could you tell me were Duncan's camp is"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all." the guards said before pointing to his left "it's not far just straight ahead past the royal Encampment, most of your fellows are in the valley are in the army but the recruits seem to be staying up here for now".

"Do you know how many recruits are here" asked Naruto

"Well there's you, a thief from Denerim I think he mentioned, a night from Redcliff I think, an elf from the mage's circle quite peculiar that one, a dwarf, and a noble woman I think that's all of them.

i think i will be on my way" said Naruto as he headed into the camp.

"Good luck to you then" said the guard. As soon as Naruto walked into the camp he started to look around. it looked like the king's and the Teyrn tents were on the left side of the camp and the mages on the right.

'Hu, left or right' Naruto thought as he took another swig from the bottle in his hand. Suddenly he took out a gold coin from his pocket and flipped it then caught in the same hand with surprising speed. "right it is" he mumbled. Before he went towards the mage encampments. as he got closer he could see two templars blocking the way into the encampment 'better not' he thought he didn't like dealing with templars, they were always so rigid. He looked to his left to see a lone mage, she was an older woman in tan colored robes. 'Why not' thought Naruto as he walked up to her.

"Hello how are you" he asked.

"Oh, what do we have here, I had heard that there was a new grey warden recruit that had just showed up" she said.

"And how do you figure that, I could just be a drunk vagrant that wandered into the camp for a chat" Naruto said with a grin on his face then took another swig from the bottle.

"Most people tend to stay away from the mages of the circle, but you just strut right up and started talking. Not many people other than grey wardens do that." she said as a single eyebrow lifted up on her wrinkled face.

"Ha-ha very perceptive of you, Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he stretched his hand out to shake.

"Wynne, a pleasure to meet you" she said as she went to shake his hand only for Naruto to grab it and plant a small kiss on her knuckles. "My quite the charmer aren't you" she said her face doing well to hide her amusement. 

"Of course, being anything else would be awfully dull" he said as he took off his hat and performed a dramatic bow.

"And eccentric too" she said smirking.

"Of course," Naruto said putting his hat back on. "So, from what the king told me the battle seems to be going well".

"The king must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troop's morale. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily, though. Reminds me of a puppy, and i say that with both respect and affection. He is a fine man." she said then paused slightly as if thinking about what next to say. "To defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together it's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp"

"Most people find it hard to put aside their prejudice for the greater good, others impossible. It's hard to forgive or ignore centuries of hate" Naruto said as he gained a far-off look for a minute but the took another swig from the bottle "do you know much about the darkspawn?" asked Naruto

"Some. do you? Do you know about the connection between the Darkspawn and the fade, for example"?

"What does the fade have anything to do with these blighted creatures"

"Anytime your spirit leaves your earthly body weather to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the fade. Its home to many spirits, some benevolent, others far less so. At the heart of the fade lies the black city."

"So, the Darkspawn are fade spirits?" asked Naruto

"Sadly no" said Wynne

'Then why did she mention it' thought Naruto slightly annoyed

"They are kin to neither the gentle fade spirits nor the malevolent demons. Shamefully they were once the souls of men. Some say the black city was once the seat of the maker. But when mages from the Tevinter Imperium found a way into the city, it was stained with their sin. That taint transformed those men turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. And the maker cast them back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn. At least that's what the chant of light says."

'So, she really doesn't know anything about darkspawn.' Naruto thought disappointingly "the chant of light says many things" Naruto said. He never was a big fan of the chantry or any organized religion if he had to be honest.

"It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. Or it may be true it is as good an explanation as any for now" said Wynne

'That has to be one of the biggest loads of bull I have ever heard' Naruto thought with a smile "well good day lady Wynne, I am hoping to explore more of the camp before i am called off by Duncan" he said then bowed once more.

"Oh, ok don't let me keep you" she said as she watched him walk away 'what a strange man" she thought.

'Dear god I felt like I was in one of Iruka's lessons, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep. I hope I never have to meet that woman again' Naruto thought as he left the area heading towards the kennels

As he neared them the sound of pained barks dare Naruto closer and closer to the kennels where he saw the kennel master looking into one of the pens mournfully. As he goes nearer Naruto noticed that he seemed to quarantine on of the dogs into its own pen and from the wails of pain the Mabari hound seems to be in intense pain.

"Hmmm. This isn't good. I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed." the Kennel master sighed out loud.

"Excuse me is there something the matter" Naruto asked the man his eyes still lingering on the whimpering mabari.

"Are you the new warden? Could use some help" the man said hopefully.

"Of Course, whatever do you need" Naruto said.

"This is a Mabari smart breed his owner died in the last battle and the poor Hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first" the man said making Naruto look into the pen to see the dog looking at them as it laid there whining.

"I'll give it a shot" he said.

"Go into the pen and let him smell you will know right away if he'll was responds" he said getting a head nod from Naruto before giving the kennel master his bottle and walked in. as soon as Naruto walked into the pen the dog got into an aggressive stance ready to lunge at him if their was any sign of aggression. Naruto smiled gently to the dog causing it to put its head down breaking it stance Naruto could see the dog was intelligent but he could also see that he was in a great deal of pain. Naruto got closer and pat the side of his neck lightly before reaching for the muzzle making the dog stiffen slightly.

"Don't worry boy trust me it will all be ok" Naruto said his voice soothing the large dog before he put the muzzle on him. The Mabari whines a bit but didn't put up a fight when Naruto put the muzzle on him. After he was done Naruto started to scratch the animal's head causing it to further calm down.

"Good job now I can treat the dog properly poor fella, come to think of it are you heading into the Wilds anytime soon" asked the Kennel master.

"I might be why" said Naruto.

"there's a particular herb I could use to improve dog's chances it's a flower that grows in the swamp here if I remember, if you happen across it I could use it, it's very distinctive all white with a blood red Center" he told Naruto.

"where in the Wilds would I find this flower "asked Naruto he was ready to help if it meant helping the dog.

"it usually grows in deadwood that collects at the edge of ground pools there should be plenty this time of year" said the man.

"I'll see if I can find one" said Naruto.

"good in the meantime I'll begin treating our poor friend" said the man before handing Naruto back his bottle and heading into the kennel to treat the sick dog. As Naruto left he could hear the dog wine making him turn around.

"Don't worry boy, I will help you. just let me get that flower and you'll be all better." Naruto said he's always had a soft spot for animals he didn't know why but it felt like it was ingrained into him.

As Naruto left the kennels he saw a man and a woman talking. And as he got closer out of nowhere the woman straight up slapped the man hitting him to the floor, then walking of with a look of anger and disgust marked on her face.

'Oh shit' Naruto thought as he saw the man pick himself up 'maybe should move along' Naruto thought headed up a stone slope to the right of the dog pin and towards what seem to be the nurse's tents. Through the archway there were two large tents marked with the chantry sun and in front of them were cots that laid sick soldier who a chanters sister was doing the best she could in taking care of. To their right was a group of soldier kneeling as a mother preached the chant of light and giving the shoulders the makers blessing. not wanting to interrupt he looked around before he noticed a woman leaning against the archway. She was tall and you could just see the light contours of muscle on her slightly tanned white skin. Her hair was short and black and from the scowl on her face she looked like she was pissed.

"Excuse me but you look you could use a drink" Naruto said to the woman while holding out his half empty bottle of rum. She looked at him with her piercing bright blue eyes for a minute then took the bottle and started to chug it causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Wow darling slow down or you'll choke" Naruto said as he looked at her in shock. She stopped drinking and glared at him

"I have a name and it isn't darling" she said the scowl still etched on her beautiful features.

"Well someone's got their panties into a twist" Naruto said causing the blue-eyed woman to scowl further. She stood there for a couple of seconds before breathing in deeply then breathing out, calming herself.

"Sorry i didn't mean to snap at you, i just have some…. family trouble" she said as she handed the bottle of rum back to Naruto

"It's fine" Naruto said as went to take a swig from the bottle only to find it empty which caused Naruto to send her an irritated glance "did you have to finish the bottle" he said.

"Hehe sorry, my bad" the black-haired woman said as a sheepish look appeared on her face.

"Yeah I bet" Naruto said before he threw the bottle behind him into the grass and held out his hand "Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Vixen and Grey warden to be" Naruto said introducing himself.

"Captain and grey warden my that's quite the resume" the woman said with a grin.

"I aim to please" Naruto said matching her grin as the woman grabbed his hand. Naruto turned brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a light kiss.

"Marian Hawke but my friends call me Hawke, pleasure" said hawks blushing slightly.

"Hawke hu, it fits well" said Naruto.

"Really and what about my name fits" asked Hawke with a smirk as she stepped a little closer to him trying to provoke him.

"Well those beautifully intense eyes of yours of course" said Naruto as he to stepped closer to her until they were right up against each other.

"My Captain Uzumaki, are you trying to seduce me" Hawke asked.

"Seduce you of course not" said Naruto halfheartedly. "If I was trying to seduce you, you'd be in my arms already"

"Oh really". Hawks said coyly

"Well Hawke, the battle doesn't begin till tonight and who knows what could happen. so how about a little fun" Naruto said his grin getting wider.

"Oh, and what did you have in mind" Hawke asked her grin becoming slightly sultry.

"Well we could take a long nice stroll along the bridge and talk to each other about the Intricacies of our lives, or." Naruto trailed on

"Or?" Hawke asked interested

"Or we could spend a little time with my friend here" Naruto said as he pulled another bottle of rum from his leather coat "and then we could see what happens next" he finished.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Marian said as she took the bottle from him, uncorked it with a loud pop, and took a swig.

"oh my, a woman after my own heart" Naruto said his grin turning to a full-blown smile.

 **that's a wrap so what did you think I didn't really have time to do an in-depth Grammar scrub but this is what I could do with the time I had I have the next two written and don't ask for spoilers but thanks for reading, love you guys have a good week end see you next Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wilds

**Sorry about the very late update work's been hectic. but longer hours mean more money, so I can't complain too much. There is a bit of a "lime" in the beginning so be warned its mostly to help establish Naruto character than anything else though, so I didn't label it sorry. Also, why is explicate situations in fanfiction described as "Lemon or Lime" I mean I know what they mean but why use lemon and lime. You don't need to answer I'm just rambling.**

 **I don't own any of the source material used in this story, and I suggest you be either 18 or above to read it**

 **enjoy**

 **-Chapter 2: The Wilds-**

The sun beat down onto the ruined remains of the Valley of End as to young boys stood facing each other at the feet of two massive statues that bordered the Valley. The two boys were Sasuke and Naruto and they faced off against each other with determination in their eyes. Sasuke at this point of the battle had gone through some physical changes after activating the second of his curse seal. The boys skin was now a dark shade of grey with a black kunai like marking in the middle of his face, his hair had grown in length it know reached the middle of his back, and finally he had two massive hand like appendages growing from his back that acted like wings.

Naruto was in stage one of his Kyuubi's cloak his features turned more animalistic, but the largest change was around him was a veil of bubbling red chakra that burned everything it touched. The boys glared at each other Naruto with his slitted red eyes and Sasuke with his Sharingan. Suddenly Sasuke started to perform a series of hand seals

"Chidori!" he yelled as he grabbed his wrist and started to gather electricity in his hand creating his favorite Jutsu, suddenly the lightning took on a black color making it deadlier. Naruto outstretched his hand and started to swirl chakra into a ball which mixed some of Kyuubi's chakra into it creating a distinct reddish ball of death.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto as he prepared his jutsu. Suddenly they both threw themselves at each other their respective techniques ready aiming to clash.

" **Chidori!** "

" **Rasengan!** " they yelled as their jutsu clashed creating a large ball of negative energy. At the last minute Naruto moved his jutsu to the side making sure not to his friend but instead scratched his headband causing Sasuke's chidori to pierce his chest. Suddenly the negative energy from the boy's attacks Expanded and started to destroy more of the surrounding area, and causing the clouds to grow dark. Soon the ball of negative energy started to dissipate forming a bright light. Naruto laid their barely conscious from loss of blood with Sasuke standing over them.

"Naruto…. I'm…." was the last thing Naruto heard before everything went black.

"I'm to late…. forgive me…..Naruto"

-Dream end-

Sunlight seeped through the seams of the tent and onto Naruto's face making his brow twitched in agitation.

"Shit" he said. Adjusting his head on the pillow Naruto thought about the dream he just experienced. It was a battle between him and Sasuke at the valley of the end, it was also the last thing he remembered before waking up in this world. It was quite the surprise when he woke up on the coast of Rivain near the port of Llomerryn four years older than what he remembered. Shaking his head lightly, Naruto tried to get rid of his current train of thought. He hated thinking back to his past, it always reminded him of how he was treated in Konoha. Suddenly a moan from his left side brought him out of his musings. He turned his head to see a very naked Hawke in his arms using his chest as a pillow making him smile

"Let's see" Naruto cursed silently as he reached his left hand out searching for something. Finally, his hand wrapped around the glass neck of a bottle of rum and held it up to the light. "Damn" he said when he saw it was empty.

"You have a drinking problem" Hawke said letting Naruto know she was awake.

"Oh, and what makes you think that" Naruto said with a grin his blue eyes meeting hers.

"That's the ninth bottle of rum you pulled from your coat" she said giving him a look.

"... point taken" he said chuckling slightly.

"What is it with pirates and rum anyway"

"Sugarcane is a plant that grows Rivain it's also their main source of income." Naruto said looking up at the roof of the tent "when processed it is turned into sugar when fermented it turns into rum, both are sold around Thedas for a hefty price especially in Orlais."

"How does that have anything to do with why pirates drink it"

"Llomerryn is a port controlled by the Felicisima Armada. In theory its are "seat of Power" but in that's something different all together. Llomerryn is of the coast of Rivain so we they tend to get hit by raiders quite often, so the raiders will steal rum and sugar and sell them at a lower price or smuggle it at a higher price. So, we tend to have a lot of it on hand."

"That's surprisingly a lot more involved than what i was expecting." Hawke said surprised

"Were raiders not morons" Naruto said in irritation.

"Yeah sorry" Hawke said sheepishly.

"It's fine many people don't expect much of us, and that expectation is usually what allows us to get the drop on them" Said Naruto smirking

"Why did you become a raider of all things" Asked Hawke

"Why, won't see me as a criminal" Asked Naruto looking back at Hawke

"Well yeah, you just don't seem like a hardened criminal" she said making Naruto laugh loudly. "What so funny"

"It nothing, just since coming to Ostagar i had a chance to see how different people look at the Felicisima Armada. You see use as criminals that raid the seas bare but the king sees us through a romantic prospective. It's interesting seeing how people's point of view changes." he said Hawke stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face "but you asked why i became a raider, well at first it was the only thing i could do but in time it became something more."

"Something more?"

"Yeah when you out there sailing in the sea, waving a flag that you poured your heart into, feeling the salty air as you head to where the waves take you. it's a feeling that can't be described, it's like falling in love for the first time." Naruto said making Hawke stare at him in awe.

"What's it like to sail?" Hawke asked

"What's with all the question, do you find my life that interesting"

"Well yeah, i always wanted an exciting life" said Hawke

"Your life can't be that boring" said Naruto

"Well you'd be wrong. Most of my day is just me helping my mother and younger siblings."

"And your father"

"He died three years ago leaving us with all of this responsibility, that plus the templars things get pretty stressful" Hawke sighed tiredly

"I knew you were a mage" Said Naruto

"W-what h-how" she said surprised

"How did i find out, well normal people don't really need to worry about templars." Naruto said before he grinned "That and…. your eyes glow when you orgasm" he said making Hawke blush in embarrassment.

"T-t-they do NOT" Hawke stuttered as her whole face went red.

"They totally do, it's really cute" Naruto laughed causing Hawke to hit him on his bare chest.

"Shut up" she said trying to hide her face.

"What was it you asked me, what if feels like to sail" he asked as his grin grew wider. "you see sailing is a lot like making love." Naruto said as he moved, twisting his body to where Hawke was under him. The blankets that covered their naked bodies pooled around them. "You can't just rush in and expect the ship to work" he said before grasping her hips his callused hand making her moan loudly "you need to check to see everything is in order" his hand traveled up her hips gliding across her skin "check the sails for tears" his hands then grasped her breasts gently making Hawke gasp "then grasp the braces and give them a good tease to see if your secure, then you need to loosen the sails" his grasp then became firmer as he used his mouth to teased her breasts making her moan and start to lose tension in her limbs "then when everything is loose we go down" his hand started to go lower making Hawke's eyes close in pleasure. "Then were ready to set sail, first you need to get a good grasp of the rope" his hands were now on her rear and grasped her end firmly.

"Oh god" Hawke moaned out.

"Then you start to spread the sail" he said as his knee moved in between her legs teasing her inner thigh and spreading her legs open and slightly touching her flower.

"Oh god yes" gasped Hawke

"and when their spread your ready to set sail" or at least they were before they were interrupted

"Sister are you in here" same a voice from the tents opening then a man poked his head in he looked a lot like Hawke with his pale skin and pitch black hair. He saw his sister naked with a man and he froze.

"Son of a bitch, **Dammit Carver** " she screamed and threw an empty bottle of rum at his face Nailing him in between the eyes pushing him out the tent.

"That son of a bitch" Hawke cursed as Naruto got off her "dammit i was so ready" she said she was still sweating from her previous arousal.

"I guess I'll have to teach you to sail some other time" Naruto chuckled

"I'll hold you to that" Hawke said pouting.

"We should really put our clothes on before your brother come back in." Naruto said

"Dammit' Hawke said before putting on her clothing with Naruto doing the same. "I'm going to kill him one day"

"Don't give him too much trouble, he didn't know" Naruto said chuckling

"For a raider you're too nice for your own good"

"So, I've been told" Naruto said as he and Hawke finished getting dressed and exiting the tent. Carver stood outside leaning against a ruined pillar waiting for them to leave the tent.

"I'm guessing you have to go back to the grey wardens" Hawke said

"Yes, I should, but I have an idea" Naruto replied

"What" she asked

"Let's get back at your brother" he said with a grin

"How" Asked Hawke, seriously she wanted revenge.

"Just roll with it" said Naruto making sure Carver was watching

"What" asked Hawke

"Bye Hawke" Naruto said loudly before smacking her on the ass causing her brothers eyes to widen in shock. Naruto then walked off leaving a stunned and blushing Hawke, and her brother. Naruto walked back to the king camp along a dirt road that lead to the Infirmary gate. As he entered the Infirmary area and headed towards the middle of the king's camp.

'Know where was Alistair supposed to be…. the guard said he was delivering a message to the mages but that was two hours ago.' Naruto turned his head casting a glance at the grey warden tent to see Duncan and three other people stand around a bonfire. 'Shit' Naruto thought. as he neared the bonfire he took notice to the three strangers. The first man was dressed in light armor that was worn and had a layer of dust seemingly caked on it from use. His hands were Hooked to his belt with his right a little closer to a dagger he had sheathed on his side and a bow which needed to be re strung across his back everything about him told Naruto that he was skilled but poor he lacked the funds to maintain his gear, but his eyes would shift around ever so slightly taking in any movement it was also clear from the hand near his dagger that he didn't trust them.

The other man looked to be the exact opposite were the first's armor was worn from misuse and his was unscathed and polished to the point where it slightly reflected the sun, on his back was a massive two handed sword which was also almost unscathed. It looked like his gear should be out on a manikin inside a castle or something. And like the first his eyes darted around two but were the first looked ready for a fight he looked like he was nervous instead. The third on the other hand stood straight and had a shield and a sword both looked well maintained and seemed to have been used excessively, his eyes held experience not as much as Duncan but enough they also held a look of forbidding on that every grey warden he had met seemed to have. His armor was like his weapons worn from excessive use but well maintained but what was strange was he held himself like a Templar in fact he would have looked exactly like one if he was decked out in their plate armor. He and Duncan seem to be talking amongst themselves.

"Naruto good there you are i expected you to come with Alistair" said Duncan

"Sorry i was...entertaining a friend" Naruto said with a smile

"And that took three hours" complained the second man

"Well it would have been sooner, but she wanted to try some things" Naruto said casually making the second man's face turn bright red, and the first giggle perversely, while the third was laughing uncomfortably

"I see" said Duncan his bearded face was a slight shade of pink before his coughed "yes well Alistair if you would introduce Naruto to the other recruits" asked Duncan trying his best to get past the conversation.

"Of Course, this is Daveth he's … a fellow from Denerim" said Alistair pointing towards the man in the worn leather armor

"That's me I'm a fellow" said Daveth making Naruto raised his brow slightly

"And this is sir Jory a knight from Redcliffe" said Alistair pointing to the other man

"How do you do" sir Jory said with the type of confidence only a night would have slightly causing to roll his eyes

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki" he said slightly bowing his head.

"Now then, scenes you're all here we can begin" Duncan said in a serious tone "You four will be heading into the Kocari wilds to perform two tasks, the first is to acquire the vials of Darkspawn blood one for each recruit" as Duncan said this the recruits seemed shocked and Naruto didn't blame them

"And the next" asked Naruto

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such outposts, it has recently come to our attention that some scrolls were left behind. Magically sealed to protect them we've previously sent another group of warden recruits but they came back empty handed, so Alistair I would like you to go back out there and retrieve them if you can"

"What are these scrolls" asked Daveth

"The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come." said Duncan

"How will we find this Archive" asked Naruto

"There are two overgrown ruins that belonged to the wardens in the wilds Alistair and the previous group already checked one and came back empty handed by now but the sealed chest should remain intact Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search" said Duncan

"Where are the other warden recruits" Asked Naruto

"They're currently resting up you'll have time to meet them latter" Said Duncan

"Is this part of our joining to" asked Naruto

"No but the effort must be made, I have every confidence that you are up to the task" said Duncan before he turned towards Alistair "watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will" Said Alistair

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return" said Duncan before turning to converse with the other Wardens. The party took a few minutes to prepare for the mission before heading towards the gait on the far end of the camp the one that lead to the Korcari wilds 

"Hail" yelled the guard who guarded the gate "I'm told you all have business in the wilds. The gate's open for you….just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in the forest tonight" he said getting a nod from Alistair as they headed through

The Kocari wilds a vast wilderness that held untold beauty. At least that's what the scholars would say in Naruto's opinion the Kocari wilds was a shit hole buried under a thick layer of swamp filled with wolves, Insects, and the worst darkspawn. Which from the evidence that they left behind they were easily comparable to the likes of insects, only more annoying and had terrible taste in decorations, I mean come on this must have been the twelfth hanged soldier that they passed and it kinda lost the whole horror feel to it after they hit five now it was just nasty. Although to be fair the big "strong" knight of the group looked like he was about to piss his pants. Naruto had been with the group for a total of one hour and he already wanted to kill them in the most gruesome ways possible. Sir Jory was a complete moron which seemed like a bit of a contradiction but to his credit he knew how to swing a sword. Daveth was just a talkative prick. He seemed to always be talking about superstition this or wildlings that. And the grey warden of the group Alastair was always there with his constant sarcasm or to crack some of the corniest jokes that Naruto had ever heard which if he had to be honest we're kind of funny. But he was also a Templar which immediately got him on his shit list. His only hope was that whoever was tailing them was at least a bit interesting.

When they first started their trudged into the Kocari wilds they were immediately attacked by a pack of wolves which to Naruto's surprise Jory and Daveth made short work of. Then they found a half dead soldier trying to crawl his way back to Ostagar, so they stopped and Alistair bandaged him up. he then told us about how he and his patrol were cut down by darkspawn which seemed to freak Jory out and Alistair let loose the fact that grey wardens seemed to be able to feel the darkspawn. did that mean that the wardens used some kind of enchantment or did they have a more sinister connection with these blighted creatures. But Naruto guessed he wasn't going to get any answers till the joining. Now they were currently heading towards a large fallen tree that acted as an arch between two hills and from which the soldiers previously mentioned were hanged. When out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted a flower growing out of a log on the edge of one of the many lakes

"Hmmmm" he hummed catching the attention of the others the Daveth spoke up

"Isn't that the flower that the Kennel master wanted, white with a red center"

"Yes, yes it is" Naruto said as he walked over and picked it from its home and placed it in his pocket.

"Ok guys let's go over towards those ruins"

"Guys" Alistair suddenly said his voice filled with urgency then, He heard it.

" **Gggggghhhhhhh"** a lord and dark growl echoed through the trees of the wilds it was unlike anything he had ever heard it sounded evil then his senses went haywire forcing him to tilt his head to the side just in time to dodge a arrow that flew by his head. Looking towards the source of the growl and the arrow Naruto saw them, he had heard the tales and always thought they were exaggerated but know he was face to face with four of them three stood about as tall as him they had pale veined skin and wore twisted armor one was raining arrows down on them while the others were charging with swords in hand. Leading the charge was the fourth creature and this one by far was the most terrifying it was slightly smaller than the others, but it was overly muscled carrying itself with its huge front arms as it led the charge.

"It's darkspawn" yelled Alastair As Naruto gripped his sword lightly ready for a fight. The Darkspawn in the back let loose another arrow from his bow this time aimed directly for Naruto's head. Naruto swung his sword with the flat of the blade blocking the arrow and drew a dagger from his coat and launched it at the dark archer nailing him in the head the action stunning his companions.

"Don't just stand their fight" yelled Naruto as he pulled out his sword preparing for the charge. The others breaking out of their stupors repaired as well. The Darkspawn on the other hand saw Naruto's skillful little display and immediately zoned in on him. Alistair met the humongous ones half way slamming his shield into him before slashing at the ape-like creatures downed body. Daveth let an arrow loose from his bow pinning the one of the more humanoid in place and causing it to trip, Jory seeing his chance ran towards the downed creature great sword held high preparing to hack it in half.

Naruto saw the last of the Darkspawn heading towards him and sidestepped its sword strike and with one clean swoop of his own sword lopped of the creature's head. After the defeat of his enemy Naruto turned just in time to see Jory sever the ape creature's torso in half.

"What the hell were those things" asked Jory his face was ghostly white from shock or fear Naruto couldn't tell but neither could he blame him this was his first encounter with these creatures and he was already not looking forward to his next

"Those were Darkspawn, three Hurlocks and a Genlock to be exact" Alistair said making Naruto look at the dead creatures filling that bit of information for later.

"And there's a horde of those dame things" said Daveth

"Yea but that must have been a scouting party" said the warden. Once again Naruto Looked at the creature's corpses there was something not right about them they felt wrong if that made sense.

"That's good" Naruto said before getting up breathing deeply "we need to hurry and get those treaties then" Naruto said as he leaned down and filled three vials with darkspawn blood then handed two to Jory and Daveth.

"Here" Naruto said handing the vials of blood over to them they took them and pocketed them as they searched the aria some more they found several dead bodies as well as a locket for a woman named Jetta from her husband. They then headed further into the wilds till they came just within sight of wooden bridge.

"Shit" said Alastair before he brought everybody behind a ruin wall

"What's wrong" asked Naruto

"On the bridge" he said as he pointed towards a thin sickly looking Darkspawn wearing a black sleeveless robes. It had long thin fingers with sharp talons and a mouth full of teeth. "An Emissary" he whispered

"What the hell is an Emissary" asked Daveth

"Emissaries are Darkspawn who have the ability to use magic making them a hell of a lot more dangerous than the others" said Alastair making Daveth and Jory pale a bit

"Then we need to come up with a strategy" said Naruto his eyes narrowing

"What can we do, normal Darkspawn as bad enough know we have to deal with one that wields magic." Said Jory

"It won't be a problem if we plan accordingly know we need to assess the situation" said Naruto

"My Templar training allows me to cancel out magic" added Alastair causing Naruto to nod his head "also something's fishy"

"What" asked Naruto

"Emissaries usually travel with a group of Darkspawn to act as a barrier so they can cast spells" said Alistair

"That must mean this is an ambush" Naruto said pondering what to do "ok I've got an idea, Daveth use your bow to pin the Emissary to the ground after that cover us, then Alistair will change it with his shield and while deflecting spells, bash him to the ground and end it, Jory you cover Daveth kill everything that comes near him, in going to follow Alastair looking for traps and covering him making sure he doesn't get overrun"

"Ok" the other three said in unison. Daveth took aim at the Emissaries feet and let loose an arrow from his bow pinning the Emissary to the ground. the Emissary gave dark cry of pain before bending to remove the arrow, Alastair took this as his chance to charge. And charge he did, he beelined straight towards the creature with Naruto right behind him under the protection of the warden's shield. The Emissary looked up in shock and fired a spell at the changing warden which was deflected of his shield.

"Ahhh" Alastair yelled as he rammed the Emissary knocking it down to the ground. When the Emissary hit the floor, Alastair thrust his sword downwards piercing the dark creatures heart causing it to screech out in pain. The cry echoed across the air alerting the other Darkspawn that lied in wait soon a group of ten swarmed the area.

Alastair used his shield to block some of the incoming arrows from the group.

"Naruto cover me" said Alistair as he headed towards the two archers with his shield up.

"Ok" said Naruto as he intercepted the warriors of the group. As Naruto neared the creatures he made a low slashing motion with his sword at the creature's legs cutting down two of the closest warriors leaving six more. Daveth nailed on in the head and dropped him causing Naruto to turn slightly to see Daveth taking aim at the attacking group. Three of the four left and rushed Daveth, Naruto acting quickly stabbed on in the back and through his heart only for leaving two more heading towards the archer only for him to be hit with another arrow from Daventh's bow Jory then moved to intercept the other cutting him apart with his massive blade.

One of the two darkspawn left changed Naruto with his shield raised. Naruto thinking fast drew a dagger from his coat in his left hand and his sword in his right twisted his body dodging the shielded darkspawn and stabbing it in the base of the neck with his dagger killing it as he did this he engaged the second with his sword swiping it across the creature's chest causing it to scream out in pain only for its scream to be silenced by another swing from Naruto's sword ending the battle.

"That was good" said Alistair as he walked back towards the group from the know dead darkspawn archers "the three of you will be fine additions to the grey wardens"

"Thanks" said Naruto as he and Alistair waited for the others to cross the bridge

"It good that we have so many promising recruits this time around"

"Really, I remember Duncan saying something about their being others Who are they"

"Yes, there are…. let's see, there are five more." Alistair said thinking of the best way to describe them "there is Elissa I think she mentioned she was a noble from Highever but she seems kinda wildish to me. then there's Duran dwarf stout fellow he carries a big axe around he might be a noble to. then there's Natia another dwarf but she has a tattoo, flashy thing, right on her face can't miss it. then there's an elven mage from the tower Neria I think her name was, kinda shy. And finally, there's Lyna a Dalish, has this really intense look in her eye kinda creepy." he finished

"When will we meet them" asked David as he and Jory made it across the bridge

"Later they had went out to collect their blood before you all came. They were resting when we left."

"I look forward to meeting them" Naruto said interested. They looked towards a large ruined tower not too far off.

"Is that the old fort" asked Naruto

"Yea" replied Alistair

"Let's go then the sooner we get out the better" said Jory

 **-End-**

 **Ok that's it sorry again about the late up date have a great Halloween**


	3. Chapter 3: the Witch of the Wilds

**Ok this is the newest chapter of my story "The Fox". truth be told I've had it ready for a couple of weeks now, but I just got to editing it yesterday and posting it today. I been lazy as hell and its been great, but I need to buckle down and start getting serious abought this shit. So, enjoy I will be posting every Thursday or Friday.**

 **Enjoy =P**

 **-Chapter 3: The Witch of the Wilds-**

The trip to the tower was thankfully less eventful than the one to the bridge. Though less eventful it was by no means tame. While looking around the battlefield the group came across the corpse of a soldier holding a pouch of ashes and a book on Chasined legends in his hands needless to say the items lead to a not so friendly spirit named Gazarath...Garazath...something with a G honestly it doesn't matter he's dead as hell know and in no small part thanks to Jory who stabbed the foul spirit a good 37 times, turns out he's afraid of ghosts go figure. But over the course of their little journey Naruto could say that his new companions were starting to grow on him.

Turns out Jory was fathering the child of a girl in Highever which was weird since he is a knight of Redcliff which is on hell of a long-distance relationship but hey who was he to judge he wasn't exactly the perfect example for a long-lasting relationship. Hell, the longest relationship was with his old captain and to be fair it wasn't much of a relationship they just didn't leave her cabin for several days while her ship was docked in Llomerryn. God she was hot.

Daveth apparently grew up in a village near the very wilds that they trudged through which explained his superstitious fears, but he had some interesting stories of Denerim which was nice since he didn't get to see much of the city when he and his crew docked the Vixen there.

Alistair on the other hand had grown on him more than the other two. Turns out he isn't your run of the mill templar but was conscripted before the whole brainwashing thing which Naruto was only assuming happen. I mean come on not every Templar can be a major prick, there must be some brainwashing involved. But he was also warming up to the Warden's brand of corny sarcasm.

The group neared the old Warden fortress with Alistair leading the way. It was as Duncan had said an old ruined tower that was taken by the wilds long ago. Its once proud stone walls were now nothing but rubble leaving behind only hints of what it once was. A familiar griffin motif was engraved into parts of the stone. As they got closer the group noticed that they weren't alone ahead of them was a squad of darkspawn with a rather large one in heavy armor barking orders that the others fearfully obliged. It wielded a large hammer made of some sort of twisted combination metal and bone that rested on the monstrosities shoulder.

"I'm guessing the darkspawn with the huge hammer is the leader" Said Naruto as he and the others of his group looked over the darkspawn from their hiding spot

"That would be safe to assume" said Alistair

"By the Maker, look at that thing it could bring down a horse." exclaimed Sir Jory

"I don't think getting hit by that would be healthy" said Daveth

"Alistair, you said that you can sense them. Can they sense us?" asked Naruto.

"Not this far back, but the closer we get the more likely it is but I'll now if they do" he said

"Good" Said Naruto

"We should try to go around them" Said Daveth

"That won't work, their right in front of the of the fort" Alistair said

"Then we should head back" Said Jory

"That won't work either, I'm not one for failure" Naruto said sending a glare at the knight causing him to sweat a little

"Then we're going to need another plan" Said Alistair

"That's good Because i have an idea" Said Naruto with a grin. 'Oh, this was going to be fun' Naruto thought to himself.

-moments later-

"Well that was fun" Said Naruto standing on the alpha Hurlock blood pouring from the monstrosities throat cleaning his blade on the creatures clothing.

"That was by far the weirdest shit I have ever seen" said Alistair.

"I still can't believe the Darkspawn fell for such an obvious trick" Said Daveth.

"Please don't use me as bait again" pleaded Jory.

"No promises." Said Naruto with a grin as he hoped of the Darkspawn and started to walk towards the tower. "Well you guys coming." He asked walking past the other Darkspawn who all head their throats cut.

As they entered what was left of the entryway Naruto seemed to notice a few things. One the tower wasn't much of a tower everything, but the first floor and a stairwell was gone and hell even half the first floor. Two he wasn't sure what that god-awful smell was but was a hundred percent sure he didn't want to, and finally the person following them was good and he meant **good** he had tried several times to spy them but each time all he saw was swamp and animals. The animals couldn't be following us could they, no that was stupid maybe if he was back home but not here.

"This is the chest" Said Alistair as he walked towards a chest on the far side of the room. Naruto on the other hand stopped directly at the doorway.

'Wow the chest is on the other side of a wide room how can this not be a trap' Naruto thought as he watched his companions on the other side rummage through the chest before he two joined them. 'Well nothing's more fun than catching your tapers by surprise' thought Naruto thinking from experience. As Alistair rummaged through the chest out of the corner of his eye Naruto spied someone it looked like whoever was following them decided to show themselves.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Said a woman's voice causing the group to turn and face their stalker. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger pocketing amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" She asked. Every word from her supple lips was like a Hauntingly beautiful note from a lute. Naruto found himself hanging on every syllable. "Or an intruder, coming into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey" She was tall from what he could tell about his height. She wore a deep black skirt made of some sort leather straps over black pants and a low cut dark velvet Shaw like shirt that hung over her neck and clung to her body leaving just enough uncovered, so you could see her figure. Then it wrapped around her waist pressing lightly to her back, her dark clothing contrasted beautifully with her pale white skin which was adorned several pieces of jewelry and decorated in feathers. She was single handedly the most beautiful woman that Naruto has ever seen. She stared at them her amber eyes piercing their souls. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" She asked.

'There is no way in hell he was going to be caught up by a pretty face' Naruto thought. Seeing that nobody else answered Naruto stepped up catching her gaze. Her amber eyes peered directly into his Sapphire ones nether willing to give up their gaze, each held the same intensity. "Intruder?" Naruto Asked mirth filling his voice "and just how are these your wilds?" he asked making her giggle. It was musical almost, but he couldn't pay too much attention to his he had a battle of tongues to win.

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you claim the same?" She asked amused. It was a rhetorical question, so she continued on. "I have watched your progress for some time. "Where do they go", I wondered, "why are they here?" And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" she asked.

"Don't answer she looks chastened and that means other may be nearby" said Alistair

"Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you" she said mockingly.

"Yes, swooping is bad." remarked Alistair

"She's a witch of the wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" trembled Daveth

"Witch of the wilds? Such idle fancies. Have you no mind of your own" she said "You their handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized" she said to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of the Vixen and King of the Oceans of Thedas"

"Oh, a King of Oceans"

"Of course, for I now them only as one who rules them could" Naruto said a smirk gracing his lips.

"Well then your lordship, you may call me Morrigan" she curtseyed mockingly.

"Morrigan what a lovely name, if i might say so your ladyship" Said Naruto as he bowed slightly his grin never leaving his face. Morrigan for her part did wonderfully at keeping her emotions from showing but Naruto could have sworn he saw her smirk slightly.

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?" deduced Morrigan.

""here no longer" you stole them, didn't you? Your...some kind of…. sneaky...witch thief?" said Alistair.

'Really sneaky witch thief." thought Naruto.

"How very eloquent, how does one steal from dead men" Morrigan challenged.

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are grey warden property, and I suggest you return them"

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened.' Said Morrigan.

"Then may i ask who removed them?" Asked Naruto.

"Twas my mother, in fact" said Morrigan with no small amount of humor in her tone.

'You've got to be kidding me' thought Naruto. "Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. Did you assume i spawned from a log?" said Morrigan

"A thieving, weird-talking log, perhaps" remarked Alistair

"Not all in the wilds are monsters. Flowers grow, as well as toads." she said dryly as she leaned against a pillar. "I you wish, i will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from home, and you may ask her for your papers, if you like."

"We should get those treaties, but i dislike this… Morrigan's sudden appearance. It's too convenient."

"It's not convenient at all Alistair. She's been following us for some time" Naruto said aloud causing the wardens eyes to widen and Morrigan's to narrow slightly. "Didn't you find it strange that the chest was just sitting there i was expecting a trap but instead she made such a lovely entrance i was beginning to think you were shy"

"Oh, my how very astute" said Morrigan

"Thank you, the only thing I couldn't figure out is how you managed to stay hidden i tried several times to spot you but it's like you disappeared" asked Naruto

"That is a secret that sadly you will have to find out on your own" said Morrigan coyly.

"I look forward to trying, i say we go with her" said Naruto

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch" said Daveth.

"If the pots warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." said Jory

"Pardon my manners, but Daveth she has us by the balls. Her mother has the treaties and she is free to ask of anything she wishes, so we're going." Naruto said leaving no room for argument.

"Follow me then if it pleases you" she said as she started to walk of.

"Oh, it pleases me" muttered Naruto loud enough for everyone to hear, Morrigan had a small smirk as she lead them to her home.

-Flemeth's hut-

Morrigan led them through the forest to a small cottage in the middle of the forest. it was near one of the many lakes in the swamp with a campfire in front of the house. Outside was a woman who vaguely resemble Morrigan dressed in a dusty old robe.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four grey wardens who-" said Morrigan as they neared her mother.

"I see them, girl. Mmm. much as i expected." Said the old woman interrupting her daughter

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" asked Alistair skeptical.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide…. Either way, one's a fool" said the old woman.

"She's a witch, I tell you! we shouldn't be talking to her" said Daveth scared.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad" Said Jory

"There is a smart lad. Sadly, irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." remarked Morrigan's mother before turning towards Naruto. "And what of you? Do you possess a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as the others do"

"I believe you have something we need" Said Naruto. There was something about her, something that he couldn't put his finger on. She was asking questions probing for information maybe, or was she trying to get a handle on who they were either way he wasn't going to let her have her way.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, mother" remarked Morrigan she looked quite annoyed.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." Said Morrigan mother

"You…. oh. You protected them?" Said Alistair

"And why not? Take them to your grey wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!" Warned free old woman

"Thank you" Said Naruto hoping to wrap this up and be done. The woman's mere presence was unsettling.

"Time for you to go, then" Said Morrigan

"Do not be ridiculous, girl, these are your guests." Chastised the old woman

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Said Morrigan before moving to show the group out of the swamp.

 **-End-**

 **so how was it. Give feedback and If you found any mistakes that bug you don't be scared to cope and paste it in the comments ill look at it and go back and edit it. Again, new chapter next Thursday and Friday.**

 **Bye =P**


	4. Chapter 4: The Joining

**Ok so here is the next chapter of "the Fox" is up. hope you enjoy. know before you read some of the commenters had some questions that i thought would be better to answer on the next chapter**

 **(** **so I haven't played the first game but I have played the rest of the series is Naruto going to go through DA2 and Inquisition as well?) Ejammer - yes i plan is for Naruto to be directly involved in the other two games**

 **(I've got to know are the other five recruits the number of characters you played through or what and are all of the hawk siblings going to show up?) Bloodzone15 - for the first question yes i roleplayed through the game with each of the different Origins and put in each one that i thought would be interesting to write. And yes, all of the Hawke sibling are going to show up.**

 **So, any more questions i won't answer any that reveal too much to the plot.**

 **enjoy**

 **-Chapter 4 The Joining-**

The trip back was a lot less eventful than the first one. As they followed Morrigan out of the wilds Naruto could help but notice there were a lot less Darkspawn than there were before. Not only that but it seemed the entire wilds were silent no sound of birds chirping or insects buzzing it like the calm before the storm.

"Here you are" Said Morrigan as she stepped out onto a dirt road that lead to Ostagar "I suggest you hurry, the wilds have grown eerily still"

"Thank you Morrigan" Naruto said his blue eyes holding the gaze of her amber ones.

"Y-yes well good luck to you" she said before leaving. She weaved through the trees of the wilds with ease, it reminded him of the Shinobi back home.

"God she's beautiful" Naruto said out loud drawing the attention of his companions.

"Seriously" Asked Alistair. As they walked closer to the gate.

"She's a witch my good man" Said Jory in shock.

"I'm a pirate, I've fucked a hell of a lot worse than a witch."

"Like what" Asked Daveth.

"Are you seriously asking me who I've had sex with" Naruto asked shocked.

"Why not" Daveth Said unashamed.

"Just no" Said Naruto ok maybe Daveth was a little creepy

"Ho their" said a voice at the gate. The group turned to see a dwarf adorned in heavy armor and a massive battle axe on his back. He had blond hair tied into a bread and a long intricate blonde beard. As he drew closer Naruto say he had a rough looking appearance not uncommon for a dwarf.

"Duren" Happily yelled Alistair towards the dwarf. The dwarf walked over towards them easily moving despite his heavy armor.

"Alistair, did you end up finding those scroll this time." Asked Duren

"Yes, this time we were successful"

"Haha good news then, and you must be the newest recruits" laughed Duren before he walked up to the three and shook their hands. "Duren Aeducan pleases to meet you"

"And you" said Naruto

"Duren is a part of another batch of recruits that went out before you guys" clarified Alistair.

"That's right, but you can meet the rest at the camp"

"Yes, Duncan would be needing these" Said Alistair as he took the scrolls and headed towards the camp the rest following.

"It's great you all came when you did some of the other recruits were getting restless."

"How many are their" asked Naruto. He could have sworn he had the same conversation with Alistair but put that out of his mind.

"Hmm let me see...there's….and then...five more" Said Duren

"Five" Asked Jory

"Yes, one more dwarf, a human, and three elves." Said Duren as they neared the camp. When they neared the gray warden camp Duncan called them over.

"So, you returned from the wilds have you been successful"

"Yes, the recruits got their blood and we found the treaties." Alistair said as he handed Duncan the scrolls. Duncan opened them and glanced at the contents before nodding and putting them in a trunk by his tent.

"Good, we most likely won't be using them but they're a good backup." He said walking back. "I've had the circle mages preparing, with the blood you've retrieved we can begin the joining immediately."

"The joining, you finally going to tell us what it is" Asked Duren and Naruto had to agree.

"I will not lie we gray wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are, fate may decree that you play your price now rather than later." Said Duncan forbiddingly.

"Let's go then, I'm actions to see this joining now" Said Daveth.

"I agree let's get this done" Said Jory.

"Then let's begin, Alistair go get the other recruits and take them to the old temple" Asked Duncan. Nodding Alistair left. "Come"

"Finally," mumbled Naruto.

The old temple was a wide area that was surrounded by arches with a long table that lay against the stone. Inside the temple were Duncan, Alistair, Jory, Daveth, Duren, Naruto, and five others. They were all dressed in armor given to them by the grey wardens.

"The ritual will take a couple of minutes to prepare, in the meantime use this time to get to know your fellow recruits." Said Duncan as he and Alistair turned to the table to start with the preparation. Naruto started the introductions. He rested his left hand on the hilt of his sword, took of his hat and took a bow.

"Naruto Uzumaki Captain of the Vixen, a pleasure to meet you all" he said. Naruto was dressed in a set of warden scout armor with his cutlass sheathed at his hip.

"Haha Duran Aeducan formerly of Orzammar well met." He laughed. Naruto had only met the dwarf an hour ago and he was already starting to like him.

"I'm Daveth from Denerim" Said the rouge giving a light wave. Daveth was dressed in a set of warden scout armor

"Jory a knight of Redcliffe" said the Knight bowing respectfully. He was dressed in a set of heavy warden armor. After Jory came a human woman. She stood about the same height as Jory. She had long ebony black hair tied into a braided bun and ice blue eyes. She wore a set of heavy warden armor with sword hilted to her waist. The sword had a stylized laurel engraved onto the pommel.

"Elissa Cousland, pleasure" she said frigidly. She was cold and distant it looked like she had something on her mind, something harsh. The next to step up was an elven woman she had long platinum blond hair and blue eyes. The first thing that Naruto noticed about her the way she carried herself. He'd seen city elves before, but she was different she had this air of confidence about her. She wore a set of warden scout armor with a long sword hilted to her side.

"Kallian Tabris greet to meet you all" she said happily her smile reaching from ear to ear, it was rather infectious if Naruto did say so himself. The next was the only other dwarf. She he'd short unkempt red hair and a rough but exited expression on her face. she wore a set of warden scout armor with two daggers hilted at her belt.

"Natia Brosca" she nodded quietly. But her cool silent nod did very little to cover the excitement that she felt. The next was another elven woman but unlike her kin she was Dailish. Naruto had only encountered a few Dalish in his time, but she was even stranger than those he had met. For starters unlike a regular elf her skin was a deep brown and she had chocolate brown hair that she kept in a loose ponytail giving her a striking appearance. If Naruto had to guess she had some Rivian in her.

'God, what's with today' Naruto complained in his head. It was like everywhere he looked he saw something that reminded him about his old captain. But back to the Dalish her tattoos were white and depicted like most Dalish tattoos a system of roots or vines. She wore a set of warden scout armor and a dagger on her side with a bow on her back.

"Lyna Mahariel" She said flatly. Naruto had the sneaking suspicion that she didn't like them. The last person was also a female elf but unlike the other two she was a mage. She was small and unlike the other two elves she didn't look like she was built to fight. She had short black hair put into several ponytails and carried a large wooden staff. She was dressed in a set warden battlemage armor.

"N-Neria Surana" She stuttered out. She was nervous whether it was about the joining or meeting new people Naruto didn't know. But what he knew for sure was that she was a circle mage, apostate tended to be a bit more forward. After the introductions Jory decided to talk.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it" said Jory

"Are you blubbering again" Said Daveth

"Why all these dame tests, have I not earn my place" Said Jory

"Maybe it's tradition, maybe they're just trying to annoy you"

"Are all humans cowards" Lyna mumbled

"Are all elves broody" Said Naruto glancing at her.

"Nope" popes up Kallian "it's just her" she said making Naruto laugh slightly. Neria for her part mustered up some courage to ask Naruto a question.

"Y-you said you w-were a Captain" Asked Neria. She reminded him a lot of Hinata.

"Yes, my crew and I travel regularly across the waking sea and the Amaranthine ocean."

"I-isn't that dangerous, I-I hear the waking sea covered in pirates." Neria Asked in awe.

"Yes, it is but that's half the fun" Naruto said with a grin. Just as Naruto finished talking Duncan walked up

"I see you are all dressed in your new armor" he observed.

"Wasn't our old armor suitable" Asked Jory.

"Speak for yourself this is way better than my old armor" Said Daveth.

"The Armor is part of the Joining, as you might have guessed the joining itself is dangerous if you die during the process may you die as a grey warden" Duncan said catching everyone's attention.

"So, you finally going to tell us what it is" asked Elissa getting a nod from the old warden.

"Yes, at last we come to the joining. the grey wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So, it was that the first grey wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Duncan said shocking Naruto and the other recruits.

"We-were going to drink the blood of those-those creatures?" Asked Jory

"As the grey wardens before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory" Said Duncan

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Said Alistair

"B-but this is b-blood Magic" Said Neria.

"In a sense yes but as a grey warden our duty is to stop the blight. To stand vigilante in the darkness against the horrors of the Dark." Said Duncan. Naruto had to hand it to him he new how to make a speech. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining. But these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" 

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you." Said Alistair mournfully. Duncan turned to the table and picked up an ornate white chalice presumably filled with Darkspawn blood.

"Daveth step forward" Said Duncan as he handed to chalice to him. Daveth looked at the blood before drinking from the chalice. Duncan took the chalice and backed away watching the rouge. Daveth started to stumble erratically screaming in pain. Naruto watched as he saw the man he went into the wilds with start to spasm. Deviate lifted his head up showing the group his vacant white eyes.

"Makers breath" Said Jory. As they watched Daveth go through unimaginable pain before he hit the floor clenching his throat like he was suffocating.

"I am sorry Daveth" Said Duncan as he stared at the dying man. "Step forward Jory" he said turning to the knight.

"I-I have a wife, a-a child, had I known" he said drawing his sword.

"There is no turning back" Said Duncan mournfully

"N-no you ask to much" Jory said backing up brandishing his sword. Duncan drew his dagger putting down the chalice and stepped towards the knight. Jory swung his sword hopping to end Duncan's life ably for the old warden to swiftly part his blow before stabbing Jory in the heart killing him. Naruto watched to exchange in equal parts remorse and awe. Remorse for Jory's death and awe at the warden's skill.

"I am sorry" Duncan said before the knight hit the floor. "But the joining is not yet complete"

'Shit' thought Naruto mentally making a point if he survived this to tell the man's family about his death.

"Naruto" Duncan said catching the blond's attention.

"Well this is it" Said Naruto as he walked up to Duncan.

"You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Said Duncan. Naruto took the chalice and stared at the blood. his mind drifted to the past in his head played a scene of Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and him sitting in Ichiraku's having lunch and another of them as well as the rest of Konoha eleven having a party Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were their too. The scenes almost made him cry. he hadn't thought about everyone else in such a long time he began to doubt himself.

'What would they think if the saw me know he thought' Naruto thought feeling ashamed.

' **They would be proud'** Said a small voice in the back of Naruto's head it was soothing, familiar. Composing himself he looked Duncan dead in the eyes, smiled his widest smile and held out the chalice with one hand.

"Cheers" he said happily before downing the mixture. It felt like liquid fire going down his throat, but he did not flinch. He wouldn't flinch he told himself he was Naruto Uzumaki Captain of the Vixen, Shinobi of Konoha, jailer of the Kyūbi no yoko, HE WOULD NOT FLINCH. Then everything went black the last thing he heard before he passed out was Duncan.

"From this moment forth you are a grey warden."

 **Ok that's the latest chapter hope you enjoyed it the next will be coming out next Thursday or Friday. If your wondering abought them being dressed in Grey Warden armor. To me it just furthered their philosophy abought those died in the joining being considered grey wardens. Its just a little tidbit that won't make much a difference in the story. And don't forget if you catch any errors that I missed cope and paste them to me. Thank you =p**


	5. Chapter 5: The War Council

**Next chapter is up, enjoy. And remember I would love for you to give reviews.**

-Chapter 5: The War Council-

It was like someone was massaging the back of his head. It was a nice feeling welcoming, inviting. Then the song came it was aching and ethereal. there were no words, yet he could understand parts of it somehow. it sung of beauty yet behind it was another song this on of pain and death. Of an infection that would spread across the land like a plague. It was wrong, but it hid behind the first, influencing it, driving it, compelling it. Then a roar echoed making his mind shack and dispelling the songs. What's left was the roar of a huge beast, it was a terrible and pain filled roar. Suddenly he saw a dragon with black and twisted scales. It's large great wings that appeared to once stretch far and wide were left in tatters. It sang. no, it screeched of war and corruption how empires would crumble, and forests would burn. It sounded like the two songs mixed together but different like the second song devoured the first and all that was left was a twisted song of taint.

" **Naruto!"** screamed a voice. it was the same voice that spoke to him during the joining. It was kind and filled with worry. **"Naruto snap out of it!"** The voice yelled.

'Snap out of what' thought Naruto as his mind started to fog up 'what's happening' he thought before everything turned black.

The feeling of water against his skin. He used to hate it when he lived in Konoha. it reminded him of his training with Jiraiya, of how he failed over and over again to walk on water. But after ending up in Thedas that changed. Know instead of failure it was freedom. It was something he didn't know he yearned for. He had come to love the water and the ocean even more. Is old captain used to tell him that there was no other feeling like it. and she was right once he had a taste he was addicted. The smell of the salty water, the feeling of the cool ocean wind, it was the most addictive thing in the world. He was no one's puppet, or weapon, he was no one's man but his own.

But this wasn't sea water it missed that familiar smell of salt. No as he opened his eyes he was in a familiar dark sewer that he hadn't been in for years. It had done little to change surprisingly considering it was his mind but, in the end, it didn't matter.

"Kyūbi" he called out into the darkness.

" **Good to finally see you again Naruto…. wait did you call me Kyūbi… shit"** the giant fox spoke. Naruto for his part was thrown for a loop never had the Kyūbi spoke to him with such kindness in his voice. Getting up Naruto turned towards the source of the voice fully expecting to see the massive nine-tailed fox and his cage. Except as he looked over he saw the fox but no cage. His outer appearance was one of calm and collective indifference but on the inside Naruto Uzumaki was freaking the fuck out.

'How the fuck did he get out' Naruto panicked inwardly.

" **Shit shit shit shit"** the Kyūbi muttered. He then turned and looked at Naruto his red eyes staring intensely at him. **"What's the last thing you remember"** he asked. His voice booming across the room. Deciding he could do nothing but humor the fox Naruto answered.

"I remember taking the joining" he said.

" **The joining? No before that, back in the Elemental nations."** Kyūbi elaborated. They were painful memories not ones that Naruto did not enjoy looking back on.

"I failed to rescue Sasuke" Naruto said. Just saying the name of his onetime friend brought up an ache of failure.

" **Rescued Sasuke…. was that before at the bridge?"** Asked Kyūbi throwing Naruto for a loop.

"What bridge, what the hell are you talking about"

" **I guess that's a no…. shit, of all the shit that had to fuck up it was this"** mumbled Kyūbi. **"How the hell to I get out of this mess I'm a gigantic mass of chakra not a doctor, if only that large breasted ningen was around."** He said out loud.

"Will you tell me what the fuck is going on." Naruto yelled forgetting his earlier fear.

" **Ok, ok, look let's just rip the band aid off. Metaphorically speaking, if a band aid could fix this I would thanking kami right now. Shit sorry sidetracked. Look you have a sizable chunk of your memory gone."** Kyūbi said rambling slightly.

"What …" asked Naruto shocked and confused.

" **Gone, you know caput, poof** " Kyūbi said

"I know what gone means. I meant What happened."

" **Well… it's sort of my fault"**

"How?" Asked Naruto rubbing his forehead

" **Well um. you were unconscious, and some weird looking guys found you and tried to fuck with your head. And I stopped them."** Said Kyūbi vaguely.

"Can you elaborate" asked Naruto.

" **Yea about that ….no"** said Kyūbi.

"What do you mean no" the blond asked.

" **Your memories have to come back naturally. I guess"** Said Kyūbi not sounding to sure.

"You guess"

" **Well last time I "helped" you ended up exploding and know your chakra network is all fuck up"** Said Kyūbi.

"So, you're the reason I can't use chakra" Naruto said angrily.

" **Yeah but before you go all off on me it was this or you forgot every little detail of your life. Whatever they were doing to you was really fucking you up."** Defended Kyūbi.

"You could have at least told me sooner than three years after it happened." Naruto said.

" **Hey, I've been asleep this whole time saving you and fixing you up took a lot out of me. I only woke up because you decided it would be a clever idea to join a cult and drink whatever weird shit they gave you."**

"Their called the grey wardens and it's not a cult" Said Naruto

" **Yes, yes stand vigilant in the dark I was there for that bit"** Said Kyūbi

"How long have you been awake"

" **For a couple of hours know, enough to know that whatever those things their bad news"** Said Kyūbi.

"Darkspawn"

" **Yeah whatever, you should really get up you have company, we can talk later you" Said Kyūbi.**

"Wait!" Naruto yelled but to know effect as his vision suddenly went black.

"Naruto" Said Duncan trying to wake the blond. "Naruto wake up" he called shaking him a little.

"I'm up, I'm up" Said Naruto sleepily. He got up off what seemed to be a bed roll.

"Naruto the king is having a final war council before battle" Said Duncan

"And that involves me how" Naruto asked slightly annoyed at being woken up.

"The king asked for you specifically" said Duncan.

"I guess I can't refuse then" said Naruto sitting up.

"good be ready in a minute, ill wait outside your tent to take you to the council" said Duncan

"yeah, yeah" Yawned Naruto.

"and Naruto" said Duncan stopping at the tents opening

"yes"

"welcome to the Grey Wardens" said Duncan before retreating out of the tent.

"Welcome he says" Naruto grumbled into his palms in a failed attempt to remove the stress he felt. "today's taken a shitty turn" he said before retrieving his sword strapping it to his belt and leaving the tent.

Duncan who was waiting outside motioned for him to follow and started to walk off towards the temple

The war council was held in a wide-open area on the other side of the temple were the joining took place. There was a large wooden table with a map of Ostagar on it. Around the map were several people with the only one Naruto new was the king. As he and Duncan walked into the temple Duncan stopped him before the members of the council could see them

"listen Naruto I know you tend to hold no reservation in your opinion but please try not to be too antagonistic, for use to end this blight we need the support of Ferelden and while the king whole heartedly backs us there are others in the kingdom who hold no such ideals." Said Duncan seriously he knew the type of person Naruto was and they didn't need more enemies.

"I get it old man don't fuck with the nobles" said Naruto dismissively. If it were anybody but Duncan they would have blown a gasket, but Duncan's known the blond Captain for a couple of months know and new when he was listening.

"good, remember best behavior" said Duncan as he walked into the temple with Naruto Close behind as they got closer the king looked up from an argument he seemed to be having with the man next to him and regarded them with a smile.

"Ah, Naruto, Duncan come we were just about to talk about the upcoming battle." Said the king inviting them to the table.

"Yes, your Majesty" Said Duncan as he and Naruto took the opposite side of the king.

"I hear congratulations are in order Naruto the grey wardens are lucky to have you" King Cailan Said.

"Thank you, your majesty," Said Naruto respectfully. In truth nothing abought the joining made Naruto feel "congratulated" quiet the opposite in fact.

"Know you should meet the others" the king said as he pointed towards a man he was arguing with. The man was as tall as the king and was adored in Heavy silver armor. "This is Loghain Mac Tir Teyrn of Gwaren."

"Pleasure" Said the Teyrn coldly. In truth Naruto was quite surprised that this was the famed Loghain Mac Tir hero of the battle of River Dane. Hell, his famed Night elves are still used to scare Orlesian recruits. Next King Cailan pointed towards a rough looking man with a shaved head and a large beard. He wore heavy armor that was decorated fur and engravings of Mabari hounds.

"This is Gregor of Alamar commander of my armies." Said the King. The man turned them and for the first time Naruto noticed that he had a large scar that that ran diagonally down his face

"Well met Wardens" he said. His voice was as rough as his features. The next man to be introduce was a rather pale bald gentleman dressed in circle robes.

"This is Uldred of the Ferelden Circle of Magi" the king said.

"It's good to meet you and its senior enchanter" Said Uldred

"Right" Naruto said. the man was in no small part prideful.

"And finally, this is the Revered Mother" the king said pointing to an older woman dressed in the chantries signature red and white robes.

"Greeting, may the Maker walk with you" she said with a comforting smile which did absolutely nothing for Naruto.

"Uh thanks" Naruto said uncomfortably. He always hated members of the chantry they were always so judgmental.

"Good know that that's out of the way I would like your opinion on something." The king said as he turned back towards the table.

"I still don't understand what perspective this boy could give" said Loghain obviously pissed.

"Um what perspective?" Asked Naruto confused. Hell, he was entirely confused on why he was here in the first place

"When we first met you introduce yourself as Captain of a ship, I think your perspective would be invaluable in putting the finishing touches for the battle plan." Answered the king.

"I don't understand why open warfare is different that hitting people on a boat." Snarked The Teyrn.

'Oh, the man has jokes' Naruto thought.

"All right tell me the plan" Said Naruto.

"All right, our main forces will charge the Darkspawn and keep them busy meanwhile Loghain and his forces will lie in wait when we give the signal the people stationed in the tower of Ishal will light the beacon alerting Loghain and his men to attack" the king explained. Naruto for his part didn't like it one bit. They would lose to many people in the initial skirmish, and the entire plan relies on Loghain and the beacon. There was no back up plan, what if the Teyrn was delayed, what if the beacon wasn't lit in time. There were to many what ifs. the Darkspawn rely on superior force and from what he had heard their numbers have steadily been increasing. On his ship he would consider every detail before raiding and boarding a ship. Wind speed, how the waters felt that day, they type of ship they were raiding, it all mattered. And while the goal was the cargo the main priority what's to get out of them with as little deaths possible on both sides. Loghain was right this was a completely different type of warfare. It was cold and merciless these men didn't care for their troops. It made Naruto a little sick.

"What happens it the tower is taken" Asked Naruto. His question seemed to confuse the others.

"It won't" Said Loghain

"But I heard from one of the guards that your men found tunnels under the tower, tunnels the Darkspawn could use to flank us" Said Naruto.

"If the Darkspawn took the tower it would be devastating" Said Gregor

"My men cleared the out earlier" said the Teyrn

"Did Your men seal the passage" asked Duncan stroking his beard.

"Yes" Said Loghain

"Even So Darkspawn have been known to dig large tunnels in the deep roads" informed Duncan.

"Then wheel send Alister and the rest of the new warden to light the beacon and clear the tunnels. You said there were five plus Alistair and Naruto that should be enough to make sure things don't go wrong."

"You rely on these grey wardens too much, is that wise." Said Loghain

"Enough if your conspiracy theories Loghain grey wardens battle the blight no matter where there from."

"Your majesty you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing" Said Duncan.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds" Said Loghain

"Isn't that what your men are here for Duncan" Said the king.

"If one dose appear our ballista should be enough to keep it at bay" Said Gregor.

"Your majesty the tower and it's are unnecessary, the circle of magi can..." Said Uldred

"We will not trust any lives to your spells mage, save them for the Darkspawn" said the revered mother.

'Wow that a lot of anger' thought Naruto

"Enough this plan will suffice the wardens will light the beacon" he said before turning to leave.

"Thank you Loghain, I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The grey wardens battle besides the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil." Said the king.

"Yes, Cailan a glorious moment for use all" Said Loghain.

 **And that's it next chapter will be next Thursday or Friday and if you find any mistakes that I missed copy & paste and send them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Eve before Battle

**Ok so i'm back from two weeks of studying and finals so…. cool. This next chapter is a tad bit shorter but is important to my skills as a writer. The chapter was written mainly to test my group dialogue as well as seeing if I can successfully blend my personal dialogue choices with those of the game, so not much action. sorry. Reviews on that specifically would do me wonders. But as some have pointed out in the comments the spelling mistakes in the previous chapters should be fixed by the time this is uploaded. Oh, and finals went well if you are wondering. ;)**

 **-Chapter 6: The Eve before Battle-**

The war council went about as well as Naruto expected. It was too late to make any real changes to the entire plan but unless anything major went wrong they should be fine. He was definitely going to poke around the lower levels of the tower though. As he and Duncan neared the grey warden camp they saw Alistair, and the newer grey wardens sitting by the fire.

"Good to see you all made it." Naruto said walking up to the camp. Everyone sitting by the fire turned towards him

"Naruto, you're ok" Said Neria releasing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I couldn't be their when you all woke up I had some things to deal with." Naruto said to the group as he gripped Duren's and Neria's shoulders lightly. He had known them all for about ten minutes and he already felt like they were friends. It must have been the joining, survivors of traumatic experiences and all that.

"Naruto I'll be back I'm going to get caught up with the other senior grey wardens" Duncan said before walking off.

"Alright, see you" Naruto replied absently as he gave a slight wave to the retreating warden.

"Before I forget, here" Said Alistair catching Naruto's attention and handing him an Amulet. It looked to be a small vial of blood sealed at the top with Silverite, engraved with the grey warden sigil and attached to a Silverite necklace. "It's got a bit of the mixture from the chalice in it. Sort of our way of remembering the fallen, we all have one" he said. Naruto took the necklace turning it over in his hand a bit then put it around his neck.

"At least it looks nice" Naruto said bringing a smile to everyone's face. Naruto moved towards the fire sitting on the ground with everyone.

"Well it's good that your safe, and I'm sorry about Jory and Daveth." Spoke Kallian.

"Thanks, and its fine I barely knew them" Naruto said as he pulled a stone from his pocket, unsheathed his sword and proceeded to drag the rock across the edge of the blade. "not to sound like an ass hole, I liked them, but I just met them today."

"Where were you and Duncan anyway" asked Natia. The others turned their heads to Naruto interested in what he had to say

"The king wanted me and Duncan to sit in on the finale war council before the meeting." Naruto said his eyes never leaving his work.

"the king asked you" said Alistair surprised.

"yea we met when I first came to Ostagar, I guess I made an impression" Naruto said as he held the blade of his sword to the fire appraising its edge.

"so are we going to see some action" asked Duren.

"maybe, our job is to light the beacon in the Tower of Ishal. But I wouldn't let my guard down" Said Naruto.

"what do you mean" Lyna asked.

"I've heard talk that some of the guards discovered that the tower had lower levels"

"knowing the Darkspawn, they could easily dig in and cause some damage." Said Duren stocking his beard.

"Yea that's what I thought. Loghain said he had his men close the passage but I'm not so sure"

"you think he would betray his King" asked Lyna

"Teyrn Loghain would never do that" defended Kallian surprisingly.

"she's right, he's the Teyrn of Gwaren not a turncoat" added Elissa.

"I know but what I meant is as far as I know he hasn't encountered Darkspawn before" said Naruto

"humans and elves don't usually have to deal with Darkspawn. To your kind their a fairytale your chantry uses to scare children in the night, to use they are a constant nightmare we must deal with. It would make sense that he wouldn't know the proper precautions against them" said Duren as he stared into the fire.

"shit don't have my coat, does someone have a Handkerchief" Naruto asked Completely breaking the tension.

"um... sure, here" Said Neria handing him a blue Handkerchief with the circle of Magi's heraldry embroidered into it.

"thanks" Said Naruto taking the handkerchief and running it down the blade of his sword making sure not to damage it. After he was done Naruto handed the Handkerchief back to Neria and started to dig into his pockets "shit" Naruto said frustrated. "I just going to get my coat, I'll be back" he said as he left to his tent. The rest of the recruits did mostly their own thing Duren and Natia struck up a conversation and surprisingly so did Elissa and Kallian. Unsurprisingly thought Lyra sat alone carving at piece of wood with her hunting knife.

"I can't believe he's putting me on the sidelines again" Whispered Alistair as he stared frustratingly into the fire. The sound of his gloves straining echoed slightly and he clenched his fist tightly. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his shoulder lightly turning he saw Neria smiling at him

"You shouldn't think of it like that" she said trying to cheer him up.

"And how should I look at it" Asked Alistair

"Lighting the beacon is an important job and Duncan trusts you to get it done" Neria said.

"I suppose your right" sighed Alistair calming down. "Even So it's too late to complain know" he said.

"Glad to hear it" Naruto said startling everyone around the campfire at his sudden appearance. He walked over to him wearing his coat over his grey warden armor the breast plate removed and he was carrying over a large wooden crate.

"What's that" asked Alistair being the Iraq to get over the shock.

"This my dear Alistair is a present per say" Naruto said gently putting the crate on the ground and pulling out a knife. The knife was made of black steel with a red cord wrapped around the handle it looked like a mixture of a knife and a Kunai. Prying open the box the group saw that it was filled with round clay bottles.

"Alcohol?" Asked Duren.

"Sadly no, but the next best thing" Said Naruto as he reaches into the crate pulling out one of the bottles. The bottle was about the size of his fist and perfectly round except for the small with a lipid finish. The finish had a cork pressed tightly into it keeping the contents securely inside and a thick rope was tied around the neck of the bottle. "This is the only thing good to come out of Antiva. Besides their wine, and women, their leather work is fantastic to I'm actually wearing a pair of Antivan boot right now and let me tell you they are very comfortable. Where was I right sorry sidetracked won't happen again, this my fellow wardens is Antivan fire" he said holding the bottle out to the group.

"What's Antivan Fire" Asked Alistair.

"Basically, just light the rope wrapped around the neck and throw it at the bad guys who bursts into flames." Said Naruto.

"…. Okay" Said Alistair.

"You really expect things to go wrong don't you" Elissa pointed out.

"Rule number one when sailing always expect things to go wrong, it's how you stay alive." Said Naruto dusting his hands off. Just as he was about to say something else Duncan walked back to the camp

"Good your all still here, I'm assuming Naruto has already told you what your parts in the battle will be" Duncan asked and was answered with a nod "Good, the battle will begin soon and remember don't light the beacon till you get the signal." Said Duncan.

"Duncan why won't I be in the battle" Asked Alistair standing up and walked towards Duncan while the others watched.

"This is by the king's personal request Alistair, if the beacon is not lit The Teryn's men won't know when to charge.

"So, he needs eight Grey Wardens standing up their holding the torch just in case right" Alistair said sarcastically.

"That is not your choice Alistair, if king Calian wishes for grey wardens to make sure the beacon lit then Grey Wardens will be their" Said Duncan. His stern tone leavening nothing up for discussion. "We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn exiting or no"

"I get it, I get it just so you know if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the remigold, I'm drawing the line Darkspawn or no" Said Alistair.

"I don't know Alistair that sound distracting as hell" Said Naruto causing the others to laugh.

"Me shimming down the Darkspawn line, sure we could kill them while their rolling around laughing" Said Alistair. They even managed to get Lyra to crack a smile. Duncan for his part sighed while pinking the bridge of his nose then turned to address the rest of the group.

"The Tower is on the other side of the gorge from the kings camp the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance, from the top you'll overlook the entire valley." Explained Duncan

"How will we know when to light the beacon" Asked Kallian.

"We will signal you when the time is right, Alistair will know what to look for" Said Duncan

"Can we join the battle after we light the beacon" Asked Elissa.

"Stay with the Teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed. We will send word."

"W-what if the Archdemon appears" Asked Neria.

"We soil our dwars that's what" said Alistair.

"If it does leave it to use, I want no heroics from any of you"

"So all we do is light a touch and sit on are asses" said Natia.

"Enough, the battle is about to begin once I leave move quickly you have less than an hour." Said Duncan "of course even the best laid plans go awry so do what you must I trust you all"

"Just not enough to actually fight with the rest of you" Said Alistair

"Their will be plenty of battles Alistair be patient, know I must join the others from here you (#) are on your own. And remember you are grey wardens I expect you to be worthy of that title." Said Duncan.

"Duncan" called Alistair "may the Maker watch over you" Duncan looked at the group and said

"May he watch over us all"

 **-END-**

 **And that's a wrap. I plan on making the entire battle a bit longer than my previous chapter now that I don't have school every day, so yay. Bye and thanks for the reviews keep them up. oh, before I forget I might be a little late with the updates they may come a day before or latter due to some birthdays I have two coming up this Friday and Saturday and I'm cooking for both. So yay new update will probably be Sunday.**


End file.
